


Roots On The Ground

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! I would love to see a fic wherein Bellamy delivers their (BELLARKE PLEASE) baby! Because he's obviously one of the few people who actually know how to! Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roots On The Ground

Starting a family was something that Bellamy had always dreamt about. He just hadn’t known that it would be Clarke Griffin, he started one with. The two of them had been as opposite as night and day when they first got to the ground, but now after everything they had been through, the two of them had come to the realization that they worked better as a team. 

And eventually a partnership turned into something more, which led to the fact that Clarke was pregnant and due any day now. 

Bellamy of course had been over the moon when he had learned about Clarke’s pregnancy. He had been attentive, catering to Clarke’s every need and making sure that she was always comfortable. 

And now it was time. Their little boy or girl was ready to come into the world that both Clarke and Bellamy had a part in creating and Bellamy couldn’t be more ready to show his kid everything there was worth living for. 

The day starts out normal enough Bellamy tends to his duties of making sure that the guard gets trained properly. He checks in with Miller and Monty, making sure that they’re both on task; Miller with guard training and Monty helping Jordan create some new soap, He also stops by Raven’s workshop, watching as she fixes up another car. 

That’s where he is when Harper comes skidding in yelling, “The baby is coming! Clarke is screaming her fucking head off for you.” 

Bellamy freezes at the words that pass through Harper’s mouth. It’s only when Raven pushes him with a harsh, “What the fuck are you waiting for, you idiot?” that he starts moving again. 

Bellamy races out of the garage, only turning back to wave at Harper and Raven who are both looking at him with fond smiles. He races through the camp, deadset on getting to Clarke in time. There was no way he was going to miss the birth of their child. 

As Bellamy nears the med bay, he can hear Clarke’s screams ring throughout the camp. He quickly enters, eyes searching the room for a familiar head of blonde curls. He’s instead drawn to the end of the room where the yelling was coming from. 

“Where the fuck is Bellamy? Why isn’t he here yet?” 

“I’m here! I’m here!”

Bellamy settles himself by Clarke’s side, hands already reaching for hers. Her grip is like iron but he doesn’t seem to mind as he stares down at her with nothing but love in his eyes. 

“Hey there babe, you’re doing great.” 

“You fucking asshole, why the hell did I let you get me pregnant?” 

Bellamy just grins, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Clarke’s sweat drenched forehead. He looks down where Abby is at the end of the table, urging Clarke, “You can do this, honey. Just keep pushing.” 

The room soon fills with the sound of soft cries and both Bellamy and Clarke look down towards Abby, who was holding a bloody baby. She grins down at the tiny thing before setting her down on Clarke’s stomach. Abby turns to Bellamy with a watery smile asking, “Do you want to cut the umbilical cord?” 

Bellamy stares at her with wide eyes before he nods taking the offered surgical scissors. Abby clamps down on the end, nodding at Bellamy when she’s ready. Both her and Clarke watch as Bellamy severs the tie between the baby and Clarke. 

His gaze drifts over to the small child, still wailing and arms flailing about slightly. Abby scoops the little girl into her arms, cleaning her up before settling her in Clarke’s arms. 

Abby steps back, arms crossed over her chest as she asks, “Have you thought of a name?” 

Bellamy and Clarke look at one another, smiling softly. He looks down at the little bundle cradled in Clarke’s arms, a finger reaching out to trace baby soft skin. He’s the one to finally reply with a simple, “Selene. Her name is Selene.”

“Selene Griffin-Blake. It’s nice.” 

Bellamy looks at Clarke, lips pulled up and eyes dancing as he teases, “You mean Selene Blake-Griffin. It should be by the alphabet.” 

“You’re not the one who just shoved her out of their stomach. It’s Griffin-Blake” 

Bellamy just laughs, leaning down to brush another gentle kiss to Clarke’s temple. His hand pushes sweat soaked hair as he whispers, “Can I hold her?” 

Clarke grins, passing Selene over carefully. Bellamy smiles down at his daughter, his eyes soft and cheeks full. He has her tiny body cradled in only one arm as he uses the other to coo at her. 

The three of them were a sight to behold. Clarke, sweaty and exhausted but still with a grin on her face. Bellamy’s with so much love in his face that it was a wonder he hadn’t burst into tears. And little Selene who was sleeping soundly, just starting her adventure on Earth. 

This is why they came down, Abby thinks, as she looks at the happy family. They fell from the sky so they could finally know what it was like to grow roots on the ground. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://bisexualkevinday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
